First Halloween
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Ahkmenrah celebrates his first Halloween.


**Seeing as I've never uploaded anything on ff for awhile I figured it was due time. I apologize everyone. Lately, I have been more focused on my original novels. I think once I have completed at least one or two I'll come back to writing fanfics...not sure when. I miss ya's**

Ahkmenrah stared at Kayleigh with a dumbfounded look plastered on his face. "What is the purpose of this holiday?"

Kayleigh pointed to the bag of candy that was located at the entrance to the Ancient Egyptian Exhibit, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the Jackals, she replied, "For candy of course."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's...all?"

Kayleigh shrugged. "Yep. That's pretty much it, though some believe that the barrier between this world and the next is weakened, which allows all thing paranormal to pass through."

Ahkmenrah sent her a blank stare, she laughed; "I personally love the ghost stories. Not to mention I enjoy seeing all the decorated houses and getting free candy and chips."

"It seems as though this Halloween is a very accepted tradition in this time. There is no other reason for celebration?" He asked, dropping his hands to his side he walked a few steps forward, a smile spreading across his face as he held out his arms, prompting her to step into his embrace. She did so without hesitation.

Resting her head on his chest, Kayleigh sighed with content, wrapping her arms around his chest. A smile spread across her rose colored lips as memories resurfaced; "It was tradition that my dad always took me and my older sister, Jessa out for Halloween. I vaguely remember my very first one. I was five and I dressed up like a teddy bear."

"I bet you were adorable." Ahkmenrah murmured against her ear, a smile forming on his own face as he pictured a younger version of Kayleigh in a teddy bear costume.

"Really?" Kayleigh inquired, tilting her head up to look at him, his kiss caught her off guard, earning him a slight moan as well as a playful smack on the shoulder. "You sneaky little bugger!"

"That I am my princess." It was Kayleigh's turn to be sneaky as she quickly planted a kiss on his lips, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders bringing her body closer to him. "Now, who is the one being sneaky?"

Kayleigh scoffed, sounding slightly offended at his accusation. "Me? Sneaky? Never! Oh shoot! I have to take this bag of candy over to Erica's...I promised Nicky I would take him out Trick-or-treating...you wanna come?"

Ahkmenrah seemed a bit hesitant. "Sure, but would we be back before the sun rises?"

Intertwining her fingers with his, Kayleigh brought his hand up to her lips as she kissed it gently. "Yes, Nicky has school early in the morning so we'll have to be back...by at least 11, besides...I can't wait for tonight because I get to spend it with two of my favorite men as well...I get to wear my Resident Evil costume."

"Resident Evil?"

"Uh huh. I'll explain to you what it is on the way to Erica's house."

"Alright."

"Where are you two going?" Teddy asked, stroding up to us on his horse.

"Hey Teddy. I promised Erica that I would take Nicky out for Halloween. We have to stop at my place because I'm dressing up too."

"Oh well, you two have fun. Remember Ahkmenrah, get back here before the sun rises."

"He will don't worry. Nicky has to go to school the next day anyways so we're not going to stay out too late." Kayleigh turned to Ahkmenrah. "We have to stop at my Uncle's place."

Before they could leave a familiar whistle and a pair of footsteps caught the couples attention. "Hey Kay, Ahk You two gonna go pick up Nick?"

"Yes we are."

Larry nodded his acknowledgement before heading off towards the stairs before stopping. "Don't forget, Ahk. You have to be here before the sun rises."

Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes before saying something in his native language. Kayleigh laughed. "I think that statement is getting on his nerves."

"You know Ancient Egyptian now?"

"No...but his body language says it all." She replied, sticking her tongue out.

"...Isn't that mature..." Larry muttered to himself, though a smile was showing brightly on his face.

"You know it." Kayleigh giggled before snaking her arm through Ahkmenrah's. "If there isn't anything else you need to tell us before we go?"

Larry made a shooing motion. "Go! Get. Have fun you two. Be careful."

As they headed towards the door Kayleigh called back over her shoulder. "Oh, but that's no fun. Bye!"

"Yeah...bye..."

Ahkmenrah glanced over at Kayleigh, her eyes were twinkling with happiness as they headed to her uncle's apartment. "You seem very happy."

She looked up at him. "Yes, I am...are you?"

"Of course I am. I get to spend it with you!" Ahkmenrah smiled.

It felt like a couple of seconds to get to their destination, though Kayleigh knew it was at least a fifteen minute walk. Jumping up the stairs to at a time she pulled out her house key and inserted it into the lock. As she stepped inside and turned on the light she stopped what she was doing when she realized that Ahkmenrah did not follow her in, her brows furrowed in confusion at him.

"Something the matter Ahkmenrah?"

He blinked a couple times, coming out of his reverie. He stepped into the dwelling. "Sorry my Princess. I have never been in this kind of home before."

She smiled. "Its small...but I wouldn't have it any other way. Make yourself at home while I go upstairs and change into my costume."

Ahkmenrah nodded as he headed to what looked like a bed. "May I sit on this?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yes of course you can! Silly! Be right back."

Ahkmenrah looked around the living room. It felt welcoming. It felt warm and just cozy. Pictures filled the walls, of Nick, Larry, Kayleigh and other people who he has never seen before. He would have to ask Kayleigh about them when he got the chance.

A few minutes went by before a pair of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Ahkmenrah looked up only to do a double take before his mouth dropped open in awe. "Wha-?"

Giggling, Kayleigh turned around once she reached the main floor. "You like?"

Ahkmenrah didn't know what to say. She was wearing a pair of black boots, black bicycling pants reaching her knees as a pair of pink denim shorts over a top of them, a black turtle-neck t-shirt peaked through a pink denim vest; the same colour as her shorts tucked neatly underneath, a knife holster hanging in plain view on the left side of her chest. She was wearing a pair of black gloves the fingers were cut off. Though what caught his eyes was the fact that the colour of her hair had been changed, to a purplish-red. "This...is your Halloween costume?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. I'm Claire Redfield from the Resident Evil series. She is an awesome character."

"You look stunning as always, my Princess." A thought suddenly dawned on him. "If I am to be participating in this holiday with you...shouldn't I be dressed up like something else?"

She shook her head in response. "Only if you want to, though I really don't have anything for you to wear as a costume. I think what you have is pretty good...It's Halloween...people dress up like mummies for goodness sake."

He shook his head before sighing. "There is so much to learn about the modern world."

She slowly walked over to the couch before kneeling down in front of him. "There is so much to learn about your culture and life to you know...we can do it together...how does that sound?"

"Sounds amazing." He replied, taking her hand within his before kissing her gloved hand gently. "Should we get going, my Princess?"

"We should."

~XxXxXxX~

"Kayleigh! Ahk."

Kayleigh laughed as her younger cousin almost knocked her on the floor. "Hey watch the costume, brat!"

"Awesome, you're being Claire Redfield?"

"Yes! What are you being?" Kayleigh asked as she sat down at one of the stools, located in Erica's kitchen.

"Superman."

"Superman? Really?" Kayleigh laughed, ruffling up the young boys hair, earning a laugh.

"Stop that, Kayleigh!"

"No fun you are."

The sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard as both Kayleigh and Nick turned their attention to the kitchen entrance, only to see Erica leaning against the door, smiling. She stepped forward, looking very relieved.

"Hey Kayleigh. Thanks so much for taking Nicky out for Halloween."

"You're welcome, Erica." Kayleigh replied, standing up from the stool she was sitting on before walking over to Erica and pulling her into a hug. "I missed you too, been so long since I've seen you."

" I know! You have grown so big." Erica suddenly noticed Ahkmenrah standing there, quietly looking at the scene before him. "Who is your friend, Kayleigh?"

"Erica, this is my boyfriend Ahmed. Ahmed this is Erica."

"Nice to meet you, Erica."

"Likewise."

Before anymore could be said Nick had interjected. "Can we go now, Kayleigh? I want to get some candy sometime tonight..."

Rolling her eyes, she let out a heart-felt laugh. "We'll bring him back the way we received him."

"You better."

"We will."

As they bade their goodbyes, Kayleigh pulled Nick into a bear hug as soon as they stepped out onto the sidewalk, causing him to squeal like a teenage girl. This elicited many looks from people with other kids. "So where do you want to go next?"

Ahkmenrah moved to the other side of Kayleigh and reaching down with his left hand he intertwined his fingers with hers. Looking back she rested her head on his shoulder, waiting for her cousin to answer her.

Nick looked around before his gaze landed on a group of kids. A smile overtook his features as he wordlessly trotted towards them, they all turned around a smile forming on each of their faces as a couple of them made their way over to Nick.

Kayleigh and Ahkmenrah exchanged silent glances as they followed Nick closely. One of the younger girls looked at them with a confused expression before leaning her head to her friend and whispering something to the young girl.

The other young girl whom was dressed up in what appeared to be a fairy princess costume muttered something to Nick. Nick turned to Kayleigh. "Guys, this is my cousin Kayleigh and her boyfriend, Ahk...uh Ahmed."

"Hey." Kayleigh gave them a slight wave, while Ahkmenrah nodded.

"Hello."

Introductions was over as fast as they started. They were a couple of feet behind the group so that they could keep a close eye on Nick, but also give him enough personal space with his friends, all of which were chatting about everything and anything.

Ahkmenrah watched as the group walked up to a house, ringing the doorbell. An elderly lady wearing a long black dress came out, a bucket of candy in hand. "When do the children usually go back home?"

Kayleigh needed to think, pulling away from Ahkmenrah she reached into her vest pocket and looked at the time. It read 8:30.

"I would say at least another 2 hours before they usually go home." She replied slowly as she snaked her way back into Ahkmenrah's arms, earning a chuckle from him.

"Kayliegh! Ahkmenrah look at what I got?"

Kayleigh couldn't help but laugh as Nicky held up a small McDonald's toy; a toy of one of her favourite characters from a movie she used to watch many MANY times when she was younger.

B-Bop A-Luna from the Butt Ugly Martians.

"Th-That's awesome Nicky." She choked out. "Oh...um we're gonna be taking you home around 10:30 alright?"

His shoulders sagged about an inch, but stopped. "What time is it now?"

"8:33."

His eyes widened. "We don't have much time then."

"Well you guys better hope to it."

"Are you going trick-or-treating?" Nick asked, his head falling to one side. Both she and Ahkmenrah shook their heads no.

"No. I love Halloween because I get to dress up..." She winked at him. "Besides...I was hoping that seeing as Ahk and I took you out trick-or-treating that you could share your goodies with us..."

"It's a deal." He replied before taking off towards the next house. Ahkmenrah and Kayleigh quickly following behind.

"I've known Larry and Nick for at least a year and a half before I met you Kayleigh...but...I have never witnessed being so..." He stopped, thinking of the right word to say.

"Hyper?" Kayleigh asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, that's it!"

Rolling her eyes Kayleigh laughed. "He does that when he's extremely happy." She glanced at the boy in question whom at this time was talking to a young girl, both of which were laughing and smiling brightly at one another. A thought finally dawned on her;

"I think my little cousin has a crush..."

"What do you mean?"

She nodded her head to the small group. "Well, for one I see how happy he is with talking with her. Two, he has never really left her side since we had met up with his group."

Ahkmenrah looked as though he was in deep thought for a moment before saying anything else. "You know... I never really noticed his behaviour until now."

"Most guys don't..." she muttered to herself. Hoping that it went unheard. Taking a quick glimpse at Ahkmenrah Kayleigh realized that he indeed did not hear her.

The couple lost track of time as they continued to talk about anything and everything. Kayleigh felt as though she was walking around for hours. Snaking out from Ahkmenrah's arms for the third time that night she realized that it was now time to take Nicky home. She called out to him;

"Nicky!"

He turned his attention to him. "Yeah, Kay?"

She ushered for him over as she spoke. "Say bye to your friends it's time to go."

"...okay..." He reluctantly went back to his friends, slowly. Their faces dropped instantly as he said his goodbyes. Kayleigh felt a smile tug at her lips as the girl whom Nick was talking with most of the night, jumped onto him her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

Letting go of the girl, he said his goodbye one last time as he made his way back over to Kayleigh and Ahkmenrah, his second full pillow case slumped over his shoulder.

Kayleigh couldn't help but make the remark. "Y'know if you had like a sumo wrestlers costume on...a red suit and white wig and a long white beard...you could be like Santa Clause."

Nick's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, yeah very funny."

Kayleigh wrapped her arms around his neck, taking his bag of Halloween Treats and handed it to Ahkmenrah. "Oh, you're such a sour-puss."

"Yeah...whatever." Nick huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He seemed to bright up a notch when Kayleigh ruffled up his hair. "Would you stop doing that!"

"Haha, theirs my Nicky!" She planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Besides, you get to see them at school tomorrow."

He only nodded in agreement as they walked back to his house. The walk was pretty quiet, Nick was still very annoyed of having to leave his friends while they could stay out longer. Ahkmenrah was busy looking at the scenery that he too, was a little disappointed about having to leave again so early.

Walking up the steps Kayleigh placed her hand on Nick's shoulder. As he turned around she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "If you like her, Nick...tell her."

Even in the moonlight Kayleigh could tell that he was blushing. She smiled lightly before pulling him into a hug. "How did you know?"

"I just know these things Nicky..." She pressed the doorbell, Erica opened it, leaning against the doorframe looking at them with a smile. "Now get going Nicky. I hope you had fun."

"I did." He replied, hugging his cousin tightly before letting go. He smiled up at Ahkmenrah before going inside.

"Thanks again, Kayleigh. You too Ahmed."

"You're welcome. We had fun." Kayleigh smiled, hugging her Aunt lovingly.

"That's good. Have a good night you two."

"We, will."

The door shut behind them as they headed down the stairs, yet again. They began walking back to the museum. Ahkmenrah was lagging behind. Kayleigh noticed this.

"Something wrong, hun?"

He exhaled sharply through his nose before replying. "No, not really...I'm just not that ready to go back to the museum is all, my Princess."

She smiled. "Well, how about this...we go to the museum, but we go onto the roof? Spend some time together, while looking at the stars?"

Ahkmenrah pulled her into him, his head resting on top of hers. "That sounds good too, my Princess?"

As they arrived back at the museum, arm in arm, they were greeted with Rexy, who had one of his bones clenched in between his mouth, his long tail wagging. Kayleigh looked up at him. "You wanna play Rexy?"

His tail started to shake even more as he dropped the good sized bone in front of her. Giggling at his playfulness, she picked up the bone and threw it down the hall, both her and Ahkmenrah ducked as Rexy's tail came swinging by, flying an inch above their ducked heads.

Taking each others hand they headed up the stairs. A couple times they had to stop because either the Neanderthals getting into the fire-extinguisher foam; or the Huns were trying to rip someone's limb off, seeing as Ahkmenrah spoke Hun, he ordered them to NOT pull anyone's limbs off, even though they protested against his wishes though Ahkmenrah did coax them not to.

Walking down the hall, Kayleigh couldn't help but laugh. Ahkmenrah looked at her with a confused look, he tilted his head to the side.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at you." She replied, her smile becoming more and more pronounced. Ahkmenrah let out a low chuckle. Opening the door to the roof he motioned of her to go first. "Why thank you. You are such a gentleman."

He followed suit. "I try to be for you, my princess. Now...why were you laughing at me?"

Pushing open the door she laughed, the sound of her voice echoed through out the small stairway. "I couldn't help but noticed, you're adorable when you're trying to convince the Huns to not rip someone's limbs off."

"They are so stubborn at times." He shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing together as he recalled the latest incident with them.

Kicking off her boots, she let her sore feet onto the cool rooftop, she sighed with content as she sat down, leaning her head against the brick wall.

As Ahkmenrah sat down beside her he took her hands in his. "It is quite peaceful out here. Is it not?"

"It is." She replied, staring up at the stars, neither one of them saying a word for a few moments before Kayleigh glanced at his face, her smile brightening. "So..."

He looked down at Kayleigh. "What's on your mind my Princess?"

"How was your first Halloween, Your majesty?" She chuckled at the look on his face.

Laughing he brought his head down and kissed her lips tenderly. "It was amazing. Thank you for sharing your night with me."

She stole his lips with her kiss. "You are most welcome."


End file.
